Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!
is a movie for the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! season released on November 8, 2008 in Japanese cinemas. Summary The story begins with Nozomi sleeping peacefully on the roof of the Natts House. It's Nozomi's birthday, and downstairs everyone is preparing for her party while Coco pokes her cheek to wake her up. When she wakes, Coco explains that she fell asleep while waiting for the others, and teases her for her sleeping habits. Nozomi is embarrassed and Coco tells her he was kidding, and then compares her to Sleeping Beauty. Nozomi enjoys the story and says that she wishes something like that could happen to her too, and Coco smoothly asks if she'd like for him to wake her up with a kiss. Nozomi panics, Coco again tells her he was just kidding, and Nozomi tells him that was mean. Outside, a table is set and Nozomi admires the cake her friends baked. Just as the party is about to start, a loud noise interupts them and they turn to discover it's an oven. As Nozomi tries to approach it, it begins to move and a girl flies out of the oven, falling into Coco's arms and calling him as "Coco-sama." Coco recognizes the girl as Princess Chocola, although Kurumi is shocked and demands to know who she is. Before Coco can introduce her to the others, Bunbee appears, evidently chasing after the young girl. He posesses the birthday cake with a Hoshina and the girls transform to fight it. They call out the Cure Fleurets and purify it with a Rainbow Rose Explosion. Bunbee surrenders Chocola to the girls, but disappears with Nozomi's cake, to her distress. To thank them for saving her, and to make up for Nozomi's lost cake, Chocola formally introduces herself as the princess of the Dessert Kingdom and invites them to visit the Land of Sweets. Chocola taps the oven with a Miracle Light, and it grows larger. She stuffs everyone inside, shuts the door and pushes a button to teleport them to the Dessert Kingdom, with a brief warning that the oven might get a little warm. Everyone is sent to a road made up of sweets, and are thrown from the oven into the Dessert Kingdom. Nozomi promptly makes a crash landing and discovers everything in the Dessert Kingdom is made of sweets. Chocola shows them her castle, telling them it's a place for special birthdays. Meanwhile, Bunbee is in the castle reporting his job was a success. His employer is revealed to be the Queen of the Dessert Kingdom with her subordinates, Dry and Bitter. Bunbee asks for his reward, and they tell him that it's the cake he stole, and Bunbee protests, saying it isn't a fair deal. Bitter makes a very thinly veiled threat and they teleport him away. The Queen stands and says something ominous. The opening shows the girls touring the Land of Sweets, eating candy and meeting the residents while having a lot of fun. Chocola looks a little troubled. As they carry a bunch of candy, Karen points out that by eating all of these sweets, they'll probably become fat. Nozomi, Rin and Urara yell at her for saying the one thing that shouldn't have been said and they ham it up with a dramatic and tearful goodbye to the sweets. Karen guility apologizes, and Komachi tries to console them by saying that it's okay to eat sweets, but not all at once and that they should maybe stop for a moment. Chocola explains that they can continue to eat since the Dessert Kingdom sweets won't make them fat. Nozomi, Rin and Urara are clearly pleased with this as they run to get more. Everyone visits a special garden used for parties, and the girls went to look around. Coco and Natts thank Chocola for the invitation and ask to greet the Queen. Dry and Bitter approach and tell them the Queen wants to meet them and asks Chocola to take them to her. Despite her reluctance, she agrees. Kurumi and Syrup want to tag along as well. The humanified-mascots and Chocola make their way up to the palace, and Dry and Bitter accompany the girls while they gush over the views and stuff themselves with more sweets. Dry and Bitter observe them, asking the girls questions about making other people happy. Dry leads Rin and Karen to a juice waterfall and drops them to the bottom. At the same time, Urara and Komachi get swallowed by a giant taiyaki fish. At the castle, Chocola is about to open the doors to the throne room. Coco notes that Chocola usually looks straight in the eye those who she's speaking with, yet she hasn't been doing that today. Coco tells her that if there's a problem, they can help. Before Chocola can respond, the door opens on its on and the Queen's voice tells them to enter. When they're inside, they're shocked at the state of the throne room, where the room is dark and the columns eaten. The Queen reveals she's been eating her own castle. She surrounds herself with a dark aura and traps Kurumi, Syrup and Natts in bubbles and returns them to their mascot forms. Coco declares this Queen an imposter, and the Queen glares at him and Chocola. The scene cuts to a view of the castle from outside, and Chocola's screams can be heard. Nozomi is left alone and wondering where her friends went. She discovers Chocola crying, and follows her to a forest. Chocola wants her to leave, but Nozomi refuses and asks her what's wrong. At that moment, someone calls out for Cure Dream, and the two girls turn to see a mysterious man. The man tells her that her friends are dead and that she is the last Pretty Cure. Karen and Rin find themselves in a cold place, and Dry appears, telling them that the Refrigerator is where they will be turned into cold sweets. Komachi and Urara are in a hot place, and Bitter calls it the Oven and that they will be turned into baked sweets. The girls transform and fight Dry and Bitter. Meanwhile, Natts and Syrup are trying to escape the bubble they're trapped in with no success. Mailpo comes along just then and frees them with a fork, and Milk runs ahead telling them she's going to save Coco. Outside the castle, Cure Dream is busy fighting the mysterious man. He dodges her hits and grabs her arm, turning it to chocolate. Chocola watches as Natts, Syrup and Mailpo come along, and the knight blasts them with an energy sphere that blows them to the river that leads to a waterfall. Dream gets away from the man and leaps to the waterfall to save them. Near a juice lake, workers are busy pumping juice until Syrup, Natts, Mailpo, Chocola and Dream clog one of the pipes they use to get the juice from the lake. The workers quickly get them out and dry them up, and Syrup accuses Chocola of betraying them. Chocola is ashamed and she runs off, and Syrup tells the others to leave the traitor alone. One worker gives him a cupcake, and he says it's delicious. The worker tells him it was made by Chocola, and Natts says that if she was really evil, she wouldn't make delicious sweets. Mailpo explains that Chocola was the one who gave him the fork to free Syrup, Natts and Milk. Syrup looks guilty now that he understands. Cure Dream finds Chocola on the other side of the lake. Chocola tells her her mother is really kind and that she loves her, but she was being manipulated by a man named Mushiban. If she doesn't obey his orders, he'll hurt her mother, which frightens Chocola. Dream tells her that she's scared too now that her friends aren't with her, and she's now sad. Chocola takes her Miracle Light out and uses it to return Dream's arm to normal. Dream appreciates it and tells her that she loves everyone like Chocola loves her mother, and she wants to help them. Syrup, Natts and Mailpo join them, and Syrup tells them that if they're going to save the others, he can carry them. Syrup changes to his transportation form to save the Dessert Queen, but on the castle roof the man from before jumps straight towards them, flinging energy spheres at Syrup. They couldn't escape from him and a blast caused Syrup to drop Dream and Chocola. While they are falling to their doom, Chocola uses her Miracle Light to cast a bubble of light to land safely on the ground. The man taunts Dream, saying there's no point in her trying to save her friends because they are now sweets. The other Cures are now suffering from the attacks being thrown at them by Dry and Bitter. Cure Dream refuses to give up, and tells Chocola to save her mother before she begins to fight the man. He tries to shoot her with shards that turn whatever they touch into chocolate, but instead they hit the door. Chocola is scared as she watches them fight, but runs to another entrance. Dream is unable to hit the man and is thrown to the broken door. He continues to tell her that what she's doing is useless and that her friends are dead. On the roof, Natts is looking after an injured Syrup. Chocola is running up the stairs to reach her mother. The other Cures are now sweets. Rouge and Aqua are now ice cream and Mint and Lemonade are cookies. Dream is thinking about her birthday while fighting. Her arm is now chocolate and everytime she makes a move the man turns part of her to more chocolate. She thinks about how she was happy with everyone celebrating her birthday, and how she wanted to see her friends' smiles rather than presents. Just as the man was about to deliver another blow, Dream said her friends' names in her head and cried. The Pretty Cure sweets break because of Dream's feelings reaching them, shocking Dry and Bitter. Rouge and Aqua voice their determination to celebrate Nozomi's birthday. Mint and Lemonade say that Dream is calling for them and they have to meet her straight away. They begin to fight Dry and Bitter again, this time stronger. Rouge and Aqua use Fire Strike and Sapphire Arrow to defeat Dry, while Lemonade and Mint use Emerald Saucer and Prism Chain to defeat Bitter. Back at the castle, Dream is pushed against a pillar and the man tries to kiss her. She is too weak to get away from him until she hears her friends calling her and she gains the strength to push him away, telling him she won't be turned into a sweet until she saves her friends. The knight removes his glasses to reveal he is actually Coco, which horrifies Dream. His eyes are red, showing he was brainwashed. He creates black energy which turns into a black fleuret. Dream knows right away that someone is controlling Coco, and demands to know "who are you?" Mushiban makes his first appearance, controlling Coco using a brooch and using an orb to tell her who he is. When Dream backs away, the controlled Coco raises the fleuret towards her and she says she can't fight Coco. He attacks her, and she dodges him as best as she can while calling out his name. The brainwashed Coco says that her voice can't reach him, but she still tries anyway. In the castle halls, Chocola tries to run for her mother, only to bump into Kurumi. Kurumi is angry at Chocola, but tells her to lead the way to the bad guys before they decide to figure out who should do the apologizing. Dream continues calling out to Coco, and although the evil Coco declares this useless, the brooch starts to crack. She blocks his hits and he knocks her to her knees, giving him an opportunity to deal the final blow. Dream tries one last time as he prepares to kill her, telling him she believes in him. These words are what wakes Coco, and his eyes turn blue for a few seconds. However, Mushiban quickly takes control again and his eyes turn red once more. He looks as if he's suffering, but he still tries to kill Dream although she does nothing but gaze at Coco. Just as it looks like he's about to do it, he stops, and Dream stands as he pulls away from her and tries to fight against the brainwashing. He begins to yell until he suddenly calms down, giving Dream an opening to run towards him. She begs for Coco to remember her, and she kisses him. Coco's eyes widen and his eyes turn blue again, revealing he's now free. The crystal controlling him shatters and Dream steps back, calling his name. This time, Coco looks up and responds to her happily. Dream is relieved, tears in her eyes as she jumps into his arms. He spins her around in a hug and he thanks her while she tells him she's glad he's okay. There is a small romantic scene of the two alone on the lake. Mushiban is furious and complains about how hope, courage and love are pathetic and useless. He opens a curtain from behind the Queen's throne and looks at the weak ruler, touching her hand and kneeling. Kurumi and Chocola arrive and Chocola yells at Mushiban to leave her mother alone. Kurumi transforms and tells Chocola to save her mother as she goes to fight Mushiban. Chocola pleads for her mother to wake up, and the gem on the Queen's head begins to crack. Milky Rose defends them from Mushiban using her attack, Metal Blizzard, on him. Chocola tells her mother she loves her, finally shattering the gem and waking the Queen. The two hug and the Queen apologizes. Milky Rose changes back to her true form, exhausted, and watches the mother and daughter with a smile. Mushiban however is still alive, and declares that his desire is to eat sweets. Chocola is angered by this, asking him if that's the reason he's making everyone suffer. Mushiban takes a threatening step towards them and Dream appears with perfect timing, holding Coco in his fairy form. Rouge, Aqua, Lemonade, Mint, Natts, Syrup and Mailpo appear to back her up. The Queen announces she devoted many desserts to Mushiban with all of her heart, but he couldn't be satisfied with them because he has no heart. Mushiban is angered by this and begins to glow with power, causing the castle to shake. The Land of Sweets begins to fall apart as the castle is being destroyed as a tower begins to rise from a pillar of light. The Queen uses her magic to protect the Cures and their friends and bring them to safety. She creates a floating platform of light for the Cures and Chocola and warns them that Mushiban is powerful. The platform begins to levitate to the top of the tower where Mushiban is, and the citizens cheer the girls on. Dream orders Mushiban to stop making the people suffer, but he refuses to listen and instead declares that he's going to destroy hope, courage, love... and them. The Cures fight against Mushiban, who dodges their attacks and takes out the girls until Dream is the last one standing, having shielded Chocola from the blast. Chocola stands and her Miracle Light gives her courage as she proclaims hope, courage and love will never disappear. The girls watch her as she yells that while she may be weak and has no power, Cure Dream is her friend and she wants to protect the people she loves. She cues the audience to give their wishes to the Miracle Lights to send Dream power. The citizens of the Dessert Kingdom do the same, cheering for Cure Dream. Lights appear on top of the tower, breezing past Cure Dream, who's smiling. Mushiban is stunned when he sees her doing so, and he asks her why. She tells him she's happy because everyone is cheering for her to their limits to do her best, and that she won't lose. As the sun rises, giving light to the kingdom, Cure Dream is transformed into Shining Dream. Mushiban creates a sword and says cheering is useless, and Dream raises her arm to summon the Starlight Fleuret. The two engage in battle, Dream countering against Mushiban's attack with her fleuret. She delivers the final blow using the Starlight Solution. Mushiban is purified and as he disappears into bits of light, he asks Dream if desserts really taste better with other people. She nods, and he accepts his end as he disappears completely. Dream is saddened by his "death", and she grieves for him as the kingdom and castle are repaired. Everyone celebrates Nozomi's birthday, and Nozomi is amazed by the cake Chocola made. Chocola explains she made it with her mother. The Cures thank the Queen for the party, and she in return thanks them for saving the country. Everyone is enjoying themselves and they all greet Nozomi a happy birthday. The scene ends with Nozomi smiling after expressing her gratitude. In the ending credits, Chocola holds a notepad full of pictures from the party. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Movie Exclusive Characters *Chocola *Queen Dessert Villains *Bunbee *Hoshina *Dry *Bitter *Mushiban Trivia *The animated short Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live is shown before the movie begins to mark the 5th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise. *The mascots put on a sketch at the beginning of the movie to explain the Miracle Lights to the audience. Syrup pretends to be a monster, Milk plays the damsel-in-distress and Coco and Natts "save" her by using the Miracle Lights to transform into Cure Coco and Cure Natts. *At the beginning of the movie, Coco teases Nozomi about waking her with a kiss. Later, Nozomi kisses Coco to return him to normal while he is brainwashed by Mushiban. *This is the first Pretty Cure movie where only the lead Cure gets a power up. *Nozomi's birthday currently matches the movie's theatrical release, making this the first movie to be linked with the main character's birthday. She should be about fifteen or sixteen now, but it hasn't been confirmed. *This is the only Pretty Cure movie to have a kissing scene, and it is also the first and only onscreen kiss in the entire franchise. *This movie relates to Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory; besides the elevator and office, mostly everything is edible. Gallery Category:Movies Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!